Typical systems and methods for estimating location of wireless client devices are based on channel estimation, and are therefore sensitive to changing conditions. It is therefore desirable to have systems and methods that can better estimate the location of a client wireless communication device even under such dynamic conditions or environments.
Prior systems are generally incapable of estimating a source of a wireless client device. Other systems are not able to accurately or efficiently make such an estimation.